1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustment means for adjustably aligning the bushing pin of a suspension hanger assembly. The invention may be used with an auxiliary axle of the non-lift type, a lift axle or a primary axle. More particularly, the invention relates to an adjustment means of the type described which includes an improved pointer device which visually indicates the alignment position of the bushing pin. Even more particularly, this invention relates to an improved means for securing the bushing pin in its aligned position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most of the prior art lift axle assemblies, a pair of hanger brackets are secured to the elongated frame members of the vehicle. Each of the hanger brackets have a trailing lift arm pivotally secured thereto which extends rearwardly therefrom with the lift axle thereof being movable between raised and lowered positions. If the lift arms are not properly aligned with the frame members of the vehicle, the wheels of the lift axle will not be perfectly aligned with the wheels of the tandem axles. The same is also true with auxiliary axles of the non-lift type or other axles on the vehicle such as primary axles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,891,679 B2, an adjustment arrangement for a suspension hanger assembly is disclosed. Although the assembly of the '679 patent has apparently met with some success, the adjustment arrangement therein suffers from a pair of disadvantages. The first disadvantage of the suspension arrangement of the '679 patent is that the indicia system thereof is not readily visible and may be covered with road debris. Further, the indicia system of the '679 patent may wear off and not be visible at all. A second disadvantage of the adjustment arrangement of the '679 patent is that the bushing pin must have a wrench mounted on the head portion thereof and a wrench mounted on the nut portion thereof to facilitate tightening of the bushing pin in the hanger member. Even though the '679 patent has the above identified disadvantages, the disclosure of the '679 patent is relied upon and incorporated herein by reference thereto to complete this disclosure if necessary.